Angel Club
by Aishagirl12
Summary: It has been 15 yeas since Raf,Uri,Sweet,Miki, Sulfus,Cabiria,Kabale and Gas defeated Reina, Blue and Cassidy, and now their Kids have come to Guard, Protect, Curse and Confuse! Will their kids become the best of Friends, Or the worst of enemies?
1. Chapter 1: Meet Allie and Marshall

'Allie! Allie! Allie "Raf" Pittman! Fly up from that bed right this instance! you're going to be late for School!" Raf Said. 'Oh for the love of Fudge! *Whines* 5 more minutes!" Allie said. Allie Bat buddy Freddy purred in her ear, 'Ok! Ok Freddy I'm up!" Allie said as she flew up from her had Dark Light Brown Shaggy hair with brown eyes to match them, She had on a tank top, V-Neck Black dress that came above her had on black boots with black angel wings on them, her wings were a combination of Sapphire Blue,Red and Light blue, She had on black Fingerless V-Shaped gloves.'I'm coming!" Allie said. Allie flew to her parents with her suitcase. 'Good morning Mommy! Good Morning Daddy!" Allie said. She hugged Sulfus. 'Morning my Little Angelic Devil!" Sulfus said with joy. 'Aww, Morning my soon to be 100 percent angel!" Raf said with pride. 'Mom! I'm not even in school yet!" Allie said. 'I'm sorry Allie!  
I'm just so excited you're going to the Golden School For Angels!" Raf said. Allie ate her Mom's angel and Devil pancakes and flew to the door. She hugged her parents. 'Bye Mommy! Bye daddy! Allie said. 'Bye Honey!" Raf and Sulfus said. 'oh! just wait! I'm going to have a radiant gold Halo just like mom and her friends!" Allie said to Freddy.'Not if you talk to Freddy all day!,"A voice said chuckling.

'*Gasps" Ruby! What are you doing here!?"Allie asked and Ruby hugged her.'Oh! I thought it would be better if we met here,*Sadly Sighs*I'm sorry," Ruby said. 'Aww,It's Fine, I understand" Allie said as she cupped Ruby's face. Allie and Ruby flew to the golden school.

'This your first experience miss?" The guard asked. 'Mhmm," Allie said. 'You nervous?" The guard asked. 'Mhmm!" Allie said. 'Well see you on the other side Sis, And don't worry you'll do great!" Ruby said as she hugged her. 'Thank you, Ok you can let go," Allie said. 'I don't wanna, What if you get hurt?" Ruby said and asked. 'I'll be fine!" Allie said. 'Ok,You're right, See you on the other side Bestie,Good luck," Ruby said. 'Thanks," Allie said. Allie flew through the door. 'Wooooooaaaaahhhhh!" Allie said. after that she arrived at the school.

A big dog was running towards her. 'Yee! Don't flatten me to a pancaaaaake!" Allie begged. the dog went through her. 'Hey Cloud for brains! you're transparent unless you become 100% angel!" A voice looked for the voice that voice was a devil with pale skin and Black shaggy hair that ended at his Neck, he wore a red plad top with Dark Blue Pants. He also had devil wings,and Red eyes. 'Hi, Marshall, surely you must of heard of me," Marshall said. Allie went to shake his hand. 'Ha! Psych! Vito! now flutter on to class you're terribly late!" Marshall said. 'Hey! For your information I could've done better without meeting you! *Sticks out toungue*" Allie said as she flew towards the school classroom.

'Hi,My name is Allie! Sorry I'm late!" Allie said. 'It is okay, my pupil, come in and meet your Earthly One!" Madame Butterfly Allie had heard of "Earthly Ones" They were the ones angels guided and protected from the bad decisions. 'Uh..." Allie said. 'Oh! how silly of me! I am Madam Butterfly, I will be teaching you how to be an Angel," Madam Butterfly said.'So who's my earthly one?" Allie asked. 'You are guiding a boy named Blake, All he does is barricade himself in his room and listens to loud music," Madam Butterfly said with great sadness.'That's awful!" Allie said. 'I've listened to music but never constantly," Allie said. 'That is because you have self control of when and where to listen to music," Madam Butterfly said. 'Your job today is to guide him to the right decision but first you and whichever devil you're competing with should compete for the first move in the Challenge Room," Madam Butterfly said. 'Huh?" Allie said.  
'Oh! you again!?" Allie said. 'Yep, The bad boy himself! in the flesh!" Marshall said. 'Ok! let's surf it up, devil boy!" Allie said. 'Hey! look at this Angel girl!" Marshall said. Marshall did a double flip. 'Not bad devil boy! but look at this!" Allie said. Allie did a quadruple flip. 'What!? how'd you do that!?" Marshall said. 'My parents taught me how to surf!" Allie said. 'Ah man!  
I'm going to have to come up with a different strategy!" Marshall thought. Allie gasped. 'Help! I'm drowning!" Marshall said. 'I'm coming Devil Boy!," Allie said. Marshall held his breath and let his body sink a foot under. and also blew bubbles for special affect. He closed his eyes as Allie approached. Allie swam down and grabbed Marshall, The second she grabbed him she was shocked. *Muffled Scream* She swam up to the surface as soon as he opened his eyes. 'You okay,Devil Boy?" Allie asked. 'Yeah, Thanks for saving me," Marshall said as he held out his hand she shook it and got shocked again. 'Ah!" Allie said and fell into the water. 'Ha ha! I win Angel girl!" Nigel said as he surfed to victory. 'Oh The Devil With it! he cheated! now he gets on the first move with Blake!" Allie whined.  
On Earth...  
'Delivery for Blake Miller!" Marshall Yelled as a Delivery tugged off his earplugs and paused his music. 'Ugh, What is that?" He asked as he jumped off his bed, opened his door and answered the door. 'I didn't order anything!" Blake said. 'Huh, too bad this new album just came out today," Marshall said. 'Wait! just came out today!? wait up!" Blake said.'Oh man! what am I going to do!?" Allie asked worried Blake was going to make the wrong decision.'Oh yeah! Shadow! activate Metamorphosis!" Allie said.

Will you help me Hide a body?

C'mon we can't delay,

No one can see her on the floor

Get her off the floor,

before she can decay!

Allie was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it wearing a bow with blue jeans and Sneakers with bat wings on them.

Allie knocked on the door, 'Who is it?" Blake asked. 'Uh Hi, My name is Allie, and me and my mom just moved here, my mom has sensitive hearing and that loud music you was playing could hurt her ears and make her go deaf, so could you please turn it down?" Allie asked kindly 'Ah man, I'm sorry! I had no idea! Wouldn't want your mom to go deaf! I'll do even better then that! I'll turn my music off!" Blake said.'Huh!?" Marshall asked as he jumped out the window and disappeared. 'Thank you...?" Blake said. 'Allie" Allie said. 'Blake, Nice to meet you Allie," Blake said.' Nice to meet you Blake," Allie said grateful that Blake made the right decision.

There was a picture of Blake that smiled the brightest smile. 'Congratulations, my pupil, Blake made the right decision because of you!" Madam Butterfly said.'Thank you Madam Butterfly!" Allie said. 'Your room is right there!" Madam Butterfly said. Allie went down the Elevator with pride.'Oh! Hi Allie!" Ruby said as she hugged Allie. She heard Allie fake cry, 'What's wrong?" Ruby asked. Allie giggled.'Psych! I won!" Allie said. Ruby and Allie rejoiced and hugged as Allie told her about her Victory.


	2. Chapter 2: Angels vs Devil

...Allie's Nightmare...  
'Yay! Mom and Daddy are going to love my Golden Radiant Halo!"Allie said to Freddy Allie flew to the living room she had a Black hair band with a Black Star in it, her Long hair was in a ponytail.'Mommy! Daddy! I'm home! and I've got my golden radiant halo!" Ralfus said was no response. 'Mom!? Daddy!? Hmmm,I bet their planning a surprise party!" Allie turned on the lights but noone responded.  
'Wow, They're really gone..." Ralfus said a bit sad she really wanted her mom and dad to see her wings. Her big wings were the Black versions of her mom's,a black v-neck dress with 3 layers of soft ruffles. and she also had on black sweater gloves.'They're gone!" A voice said.'Huh!? Who is that!? Show yourself!"  
Allie yelled. Allie then saw her Teddy Bear that she Cut the head off of but sewed a new one instead having a Red Star it had a Black Star on their right eye.'They left! they finally got tired of waiting forever for their daughter to get her golden radiant halo!" Teddy Bear Marshall said.'Shut up! that's not true!" Allie said.'They don't love you anymore! they stopped loving you the second you left!" Teddy Bear Marshall said.'Will you stop freakin' stop creep!? It's not true!" Allie started to cry.  
...End of Allie's Nightmare...

'Allie! Allie! Alls! Alls! Wake up sweetie! it's only a dream!" Ruby said as she shook her best friend woke up flew to the tissue box and grabbed it,Ruby took a tissue out and wiped Allie's tears took another tissue out.'Blow," Ruby said Allie Blew.'You wanna hug?" Ruby knew her best friend wasn't a person who wanted to hug a Angel all the time.'Yeah" Allie's hugged Ruby for a few minutes.'Are you okay?" Ruby asked in a motherly tone.'I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me' Allie said.'C'mon let's get some breakfast," Ruby said.'Yeah, Just let me transform myself," Allie transformed herself. 'Uh, Allie..." Ruby said. Ruby's facial expression changed from a motherly one to a guilty puppy.'What is it?" Allie asked.'I took pictures of your nightmare with my digi-dream camera... I'm so sorry! I know I crossed the line! please forgive me!" Ruby said.'It's okay,I understand," Allie said. 'Really?" Ruby asked.'yes! I'm not mad! I'm just surprised Pooch," Allie said. That had been Ruby's Nickname since middle school because Ruby followed her like a puppy ever since Angelic Pre-k. 'But seriously! Trust me! You are no where near creepy! My dad is the definition of Creepy! But really! It's no big deal let's just forgive and forget" Allie said as she put the camera face down.

'You our new roommates?" A voice asked. 'Huh?" Allie asked. Allie saw 2 girls, Lexi and Sydney Sydney had Porcelain skin,Green eyes that change during the seasons, and dark brown, almost black hair, She also had on a baggy green crop top sweatshirt,with a daisy on it,and short baggy sleeves, she also had on Light green baggy jeans,sneakers with green and pink accents and Green and Golden wings with light blue tips on them Lexi had Pale Skin, dark brown eyes, dark brown, almost black hair, she had on a light pink crop top jacket with a high collar. her lipstick was candy apple red. She had on a red sleeveless crop top underneath with a rose on it and white long shorts that went 3? inches below her knees with pink accents and red fingerless gloves and red slippers with pink bows on them. her wings were red wings with Rosy red tips on them.

'Hi, I'm Sydney," Sydney said.'Hi, I'm Allie, And this is my best friend, Ruby," Allie said. 'Hi," Ruby said.'And this is Lexi, She's sweet" Sydney said.'Yeah! sweet like candy! sweet like cake! sweet like sugar! sweet like...!" Lexi said. Sydney covered Lexi's mouth to stop it from Rambling.'I think they get the point Lexi!" Sydney said giggling.'So what seems to be the problem, Bat Girl?" Sydney said.'I'm nervous about facing a devil named Marshall in the challenge room," Allie said.  
'He's a tricky devil is he?" Sydney asked. 'Yep! he violated the V.E.T.O! and that was just the first time we met!" Allie said.'What happened?"Lexi asked 'He pretended to drown and be unconscious! and I saved his fake life!" Allie said.'His fake life," Sydney asked sarcastically.'What? his fake life could've been in danger," Allie said in a childish tone.'Ok,let's just talk about the humans we were assigned!" Sydney said.'Yeah! I was assigned a human named Mary!" Ruby said.'I was assigned a human named Amber!" Sydney said.'I was assigned a human named Edgar!" Lexi said.'I was assigned a human named Blake," Allie told them what happened with Blake.

'Congratulations girl!" Sydney said.'So what's the problem,Allie?" Lexi asked.'Yeah, I don't see a problem," Sydney said.'I'm just afraid I'll lose to him this time" Allie said.'Well everytime you're in real danger just say Angel Club!" Lexi said.'We got your back girl!" Sydney said. Lexi walked over there Sydney grabbed Ruby and Allie hands and lifted them, Sydney joined in.'Angel Club Friends Forever!" The Girls said.  
'Ah man my body's sore like heck!" Marshall said.'Aww you poor wittle devil!" Allie said in a childish saw Allie in her Angel outfit.'I'll never be able to get rid of you will I?" Marshall asked in a playful tone.'Nope! You're stuck with me Devil boy!" Allie said.'So what's you're request?" Marshall asked.'I challenge you to an event in the challenge room!" Allie said.'Your wish is my command Angel Girl," Marshall said.

...In the Challenge Room...  
'I pick the Town of the UnDead! Welcome to Marshallville! It's got Dragons,Vampires and of course the Undead! It's a Devil's Paradise!" Marshall said.'Really!? it smells like death warmed over!" Allie said pinching her nose.'Death is my forte!" Marshall said.'Okay so what's your challenge Devil Boy!?" Allie asked.'I Challenge you to a race! whoever get's infront of the other wins the second first move with Blake!" Marshall said.'Ok! you're on Devil Boy!" Allie and Marshall flew.'Undead Flame Dragon!" Marshall yelled.A dragon that looked like a skeleton and blew out black,blue and Red Dragon Flew after Allie! 'Ah!" Allie said.'Good Luck winning Cloud Head!" Nigel Said.'You Cheater!" Allie said blowing a raspberry and pulling down her bottom eyelid and Dodging flames made of blue black and Red and orange. The dragon kept on blowing fire towards Allie 'Prism Fly!" Allie's wings surrounded and protected stayed in her prism for half an hour.'Ah man,I don't know how much longer I can take this!" Allie thought.

'*Gasp!* I Know what to do!" Allie shrunk her wings back to their normal size, She flew up into the sky to avoid flames and said.'Angel Club!" Allie said.  
'Did we here someone say Angel Club!?"Allie heard 3 familiar voices ask.'Girls! you're here!" Allie said.  
'Did you seriously think we wouldn't come!?" Lexi asked with mock shock.'Did you really think we'd just leave you like that!? Girl, you are stuck with us for life!" Sydney said in a sassy tone.'We'll never turn our backs on you no matter what!" Ruby girls grabbed hands.'Angel Club Friends Forever!" The Girls said.  
'What!? No fair!" Marshall said.'You know, It wasn't very fair when you summoned that undead flame dragon!" Ruby said.'Well that was very mean trick!" Lexi , you handle racing, Me, Sydney and Lexi will handle this Overgrown Scaley Skeleton! Right girls!?" Ruby asked. 'Right!" Sydney and Lexi said.'Thanks guys!" Allie said. 'Don't mention it girl!" Ruby said.'I'm back Devil Boy! and ready to kick your butt at racing!" Allie said.'Your friends will never be able to defeat my Undead Flame Dragon!" Marshall said.'I wouldn't be so sure about that Devil Boy! You have no Idea what my friends can do!" Allie said.

Allie 's friends flew over the Skeletal dragon.'Precipitation Fly!" Ruby rain extinguished the flames the dragon spit out.'Be careful Ruby! you might wanna close your ears friend!" Lexi warned Ruby. '*Light Gasp* Ok," Ruby said as she covered her ears.'Sonic Fly!" Lexi sonic waves disabled the dragon's ears.'*Gasp!* The dragon's following Allie again!" Ruby said.'You're right!" Lexi said.'Well I guess I have no choice! Heart Fly!" Ruby Red light made the dragon follow her with heart eyes.'That's right! follow me! not Allie!" Ruby dragon spit out flames that formed a heart in the ground that said Dragon x Ruby.'I said follow me! not fall in love with me!" Ruby said slightly frightened '*Chuckles*Don't worry Kid! I'll get him off your back!" Sydney said.'He'll be history when we're done with him!" Lexi said. 'Take this Loverboy! Freeze Fly!" Sydney Ice froze the dragon.'Super Sonic Fly!" Lexi said. The Big Sonic Waves cracked and perished the dragon.'Thanks guys! if it hadn't been for you I would've been his wife against my will!" Ruby joked.'Huh!? Well you'll never beat me Cloud head!" Marshall said looking at Allie's friends. 'Why would I try to beat you when I already have!?" Allie said being infront of Marshall.'You may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war! You may have the first move with Blake, but I'll have the last laugh!" Marshall said.'Mhmm! We'll see about that devil boy!" Allie grumbled and flew over to her friends.

'Thank you girls! I couldn't have won fair and square without your help!" Allie said.'You're welcome girl!" Sydney said.'There was no way we were going to let that cheater win!" Lexi said.'Yeah! Cheaters never prosper!" Ruby the girls laughed.  
The girls rejoiced.'Thank you girls for getting rid of that Skeleton Dragon!" Allie said.'You're welcome girl!"Sydney said.'We'd never abandon you like that!"Lexi said.'Because together we make..."Sydney said as their hands clapsed.'Angel Club! Friends Forever!"the girls said


End file.
